halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Demons Tormenting Me
Demons Tormenting Me is the second issue of Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode, originally published in October, 2008. It was written by Stefan Hutchinson and drawn by Jeff Zornow. This issue continues the story of Laurie Strode's story following the events of Halloween II before she fakes her death. This comic takes place in the H20 Timeline. Plot In early 1979, Laurie Strode looks at herself in a mirror, wondering who she really is. She imagines herself pulling away at her flesh, revealing her serial killer brother Michael Myers underneath. Later, Laurie talks with Sam Loomis as they discuss Michael's true nature and motives. Laurie is furious that the townspeople don't believe her when she says that Michael killed Mr. Riddle in November. Loomis explains that he can find no true motivation behind Michael's homicidal actions besides recreating the murder of his sister Judith Myers over and over again. Laurie gives Loomis Judith's diary, hoping that he will find some answers there. In a diary entry dated May 18th, 1963, Judith Myers writes of how she and her boyfriend Daniel Hodges took Michael out to a field near Langdon and proceeded to have sex in the grass after sending Michael away. During intercourse, Judith opened her eyes to find that Michael was staring at the couple, covered in the blood of a rabbit he had just slain. Judith never told her parents of the incident. In the present, Loomis and Marion Chambers examine a house that Sam hopes to buy. Leigh Brackett and Gary Hunt arrive and Brackett verbally attacks Loomis for remaining in Haddonfield, accusing him of being responsible for the death of his daughter Annie on Halloween because he failed to do his job properly. Loomis warns Brackett that Michael is still active, reminding him that only fireman Martin Warner was found at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital at the end of the search, but Michael was nowhere to be found. Brackett swears that he will make Loomis' life miserable and storms off. Hunt is more empathetic towards Loomis, but still advises him that he is not what the town needs to recover. Hunt follows Brackett, leaving Loomis and Marion staring at the house in silence. May 25, 1979 On May 25th, 1979, Laurie is about to graduate. Sally Winters gives Laurie some allergy pills to help keep down the large amounts of alcohol she has been consuming. Jimmy tries to get the girls' attention, but Laurie yells at him to be quiet and not to attract attention. Feeling terrible for yelling at Jimmy, Laurie gets onstage and goes to take her diploma from the Dean. Seeing her adoptive parents Morgan and Pamela smiling at her, Laurie wishes they would stop looking at her. Laurie is suddenly shocked to see Michael staring at her from inside a car in the parking lot. As the Dean and Sally look on in alarm, Laurie hallucinates Morgan and Pamela looking like Donald and Edith Myers on the day they died and collapses. When she regains her senses, Laurie looks at the parking lot and sees that Michael and the car are both gone. At Loomis' new home, he and Marion discuss why he is not at Laurie's graduation. Loomis explains that had he been there, the town would have turned against him. He also comments on how the events surrounding Michael seem to be going in an endless loop, in particular citing the death of Bennett Tramer on Halloween while he was wearing the same clothes as the brother of the girl he was attracted to. Loomis seems convinced that Laurie will eventually be killed by Michael, but hopes that she will find herself before she dies. That night, Laurie and Sally attend Mike Aspinwall's costume party and partake in many drugs. Laurie decides she needs some air, depressed by her own behavior. Sally sits her down on the back step and tells her she needs to "sort out some things" before they can go home together. Sally leaves to pay for her drugs by having sex with her dealer and his friends. Meanwhile, a man in an Emmett Kelly clown costume walks silently towards Laurie from behind, getting a butcher knife as he goes. Laurie looks up just as the man raises his knife. For a tense moment, they look at one another, Laurie realizing in horror that this is probably Michael. Laurie leaps off the step and escapes, just as Michael stabs downward. After fleeing several steps, Laurie turns back and sees that the doorway is empty. As she wanders, shocked, into the street, Laurie begins to feel the memories of her life as Cynthia Myers start to return. Suddenly, a car races straight towards her. As Laurie barely dodges the car, which is being driven by Michael, she remembers her childhood. She remembers Edith taking her to see Michael in secret, but upon reaching home, Laurie spoke Michael's name and Donald beat her until she was afraid to think of Michael. She remembers her own "death", realizing that when Cynthia Myers died, Michael was never supposed to find her. Laurie tries to comprehend what is happening, and then she sees the car pull up in Jimmy's driveway. Laurie races to the house and looks through the front window. She screams in terror as she sees Michael snapping Jimmy's neck and throwing him into a glass table. Laurie throws a rock through the window, but when it is smashed all she can do is cry at the sight of Jimmy's mangled corpse. Michael is gone. Characters * Laurie Strode/Cynthia Myers * Michael Myers * Sam Loomis * Mr. Riddle (mentioned only) * Judith Myers (flashbacks) * Daniel Hodges (flashbacks) * Rabbit killed by Michael Myers in 1963 (flashbacks) * Marion Chambers * Leigh Brackett * Gary Hunt * Annie Brackett (mentioned only) * Martin Warner (mentioned only) * Sally Winters * Alice Martin (mentioned only) * Jimmy * Dean of Haddonfield High School * Morgan Strode * Pamela Strode * Donald Myers (hallucinations and flashbacks) * Edith Myers (hallucinations and flashbacks) * Bennett Tramer (flashbacks) * Mike Aspinwall (mentioned) * Sally Winters' drug dealer * Dick Baxter (mentioned) Comic Covers Halloween First Death of Laurie Strode 2 A.jpg Halloween First Death of Laurie Strode 2 B.jpg Halloween First Death of Laurie Strode 2 C.jpg Halloween First Death of Laurie Strode 2 D.jpg Category:Comics